Six Jugs
by Aly the Trickster
Summary: To rejects: both of the same natures, find some likenesses together after a night of saké. The next morning? Not so pretty, especially with Mikasan viewing the resultsOneshot, complete.


A/N: This is for Spring and my Ry-chan, who always supports my work, and gives me cookies! Happy early birthday! Oh, and by the way, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it, think of it this way, it take _talent_ to make this pairing work. Oh, and by the way, the first part is in Tohma's POV, the second is in third-person.

Summery: To rejects: both of the same natures, find some likenesses together after a night of saké. The next morning? Not so pretty, especially with Mika-san viewing the results

Warnings: Umm…obviously T, nothing really explicit, but some ideas in there. Go RYLEE!

Six Jugs

It was February 23. Eiri's birthday. Why had it turned out this way?

"Why couldn't we have tried, Eiri-san?"

A cold stare glared my way, golden eyes probing mine for some sign of understanding…but what was there to understand?

Eiri sighed, lit a cigarette. "Ever heard of the term gravitation?"

I nodded my head, for who hadn't, but Eiri continued as if he hadn't seen. "One of the definitions is 'the steady and gradual movement towards somebody as if drawn by some force or attraction.' Do you know what that translates to?" He was irritated now.

I wanted to say that this was not exactly the definition, but I played along with Eiri's game and shook my head.

"It translates into this. The force of loving someone draws people together, even making the walls that separate ethnicities, color, race, or gender disappear. I found this with Shu-chan, but it is something I never knew with you. And besides, you're married to my sister, and I'm already in enough trouble with my parents."

I hung my head. There were very few things in my life that mattered, and as a fact Mika-san was not at the top. In fact, the first thing on that list was Yuki, and Mika at best might come in around tenth. My wife and I never really had a relationship, but we had a common goal, to help Yuki recover from his wounds, and though we had been there for him, in the end, the only things we had done was stand there and watch Shindou Shuichi heal the man we both loved.

I barely acknowledge Yuki's, "I have things to attend to, so if you would be so kind."

A gentle nudge towards the door. _You're not wanted here._

And that was that. There was not much for me to do except leave, so I left, walking as sophisticatedly as I could, without letting anyone hear the surely audible breaking of my heart.

I almost didn't turn at the "Mr. Seguchi!" But at the last instant, I swooped out of my brooding, only to see Hiroshi Nakano, dubbed 'Hiro' by his friends, sitting in a saké bar, alone. I walked over if only to satisfy my curiosity, not knowing that the single step I took would signal my impending doom in the morning.

"Ah, Mr. Nakano-san, what a surprise to see you here…where is Shindou-san?"

Hiro looked forlorn, if only for a moment, then forced a smile and said, "Of course he's with Yuki-san, definitely his lover's birthday is an important day for him!"

I frown, wondering what was really bothering Nakano, but I was stalled when the mentioned person spoke. "And by the way, you may call me Hiro…everyone does it, it's common enough for me to hear it. Want some?" He raised his saké.

I looked at it for a while, and then gave into temptation.

After six jugs of saké, and no effect on either of us, Nak-I mean Hiro-chan, said lightly, "I guess the sad aftereffect of being dumped is that no matter how much saké we drink, we don't get that nice numb feeling, and just get the headache."

I nod in affirmation, and look into Hiro's eyes. Suddenly, on a whim, I lightly place a chaste kiss on his lips. There was a stark silence, and I wondered whether I was actually sane. Then I felt a tug on my hand. I look at Hiro again, and he smiles at me.

"It took six jugs of saké before you realized."

The next morning Mika woke up in her room, since she and Tohma had slept separately for years now. She walked to her husband's door, ready and dressed for work, with makeup and everything, and knocked, as she always did.

"_Huhh_?" Came the voice from inside.

"It's Mika, and you need to get to work, you're about to be late!" She called clearly, with authority.

"Mika? O, arigatou Mika-san!" Her husband called cheerily. _Too cheerily_.

"You need to get to work now, how sad." She heard a hushed whisper come from her husband's door as she walked down the hallway. 'Yay,' She thought, 'My husband has someone in his room who is decidedly not me and is male, and…' Her mind came to a screeching halt. _Male_.

Mika ran back to her husband's door, yanked it open, and surprised it wasn't locked. There was Nakano-san, lying on the bed half naked, and my husband sitting halfway on the bed, both head swiveled towards Mika in surprise,

Mika feel to her knees, softly repeating to herself, "I knew it, I knew it! First Eiri, the Tatsuya, and now Tohma! Homosexuals surround me!"

A/N: Wow, major déjà vu moment…I feel like I have physic powers this happens so often to me. Just like to clear things up. First of all, this was supposed to be funny, but since I wrote this at 2:39 in the morning(not making that up), it might be a bit confusing. Second of all, Ryu-chan, Shu-chin, Yuki-chu, and K-sama all belong to me. Tohma-sama belongs to Ry. May you all have a Spring!


End file.
